


【黑魂3】斑驳 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [7]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 关于法兰不死队最后一任队长漫长而漫长的旅途。-狼的剑不应向着彼此，而是指向深渊。他说。狼群中有许多狼，但狼群即为一体。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【黑魂3】斑驳 / 法兰不死队

句读  
——以血为誓的故事

他收到狼血剑草时匆匆忙忙跑出要塞，赶到法兰的老狼面前。当时的队长跪在那边，见到他来，示意他一道跪下。他还有些摸不清情况，但向来少言寡语的他并不会多问。膝盖磕在地面上，他的头低下来。法兰的老狼用凌厉的眼神审视了他半天，在他的身上嗅了嗅，伸出舌头舔了一下他的脸，湿漉漉的触感让他抬起头，老狼与他对视，喉咙里发出呼噜声。原来如此，您已经认可他了。队长的语气如释重负，从地上起身，转向他时眼神严肃：自明天起，你将领导剩余的狼继续与深渊战斗下去……狼群不能没有头狼，作为队长，你的意志要足够坚强，你要一直走到你无法走下去为止，明白了吗？  
这一切来得太过突然，他也从未想过自己会被委以重任。他看着面前的老狼和队长，在茫然中吐出一句话：……那您？  
队长并没有回答这个问题，只是重新转向了法兰的老狼。他把头靠在它的身躯上，老狼转过来，轻轻舔舐他伸出的手，向来可怖的眼神中满是别离的哀伤。  
那时他还不明白这一切的意义，直到第二天他在冲天的火光中看见血肉模糊的前任队长的遗体，这才后知后觉地察觉到为何会有这场短暂的会晤。手握狼血剑草的他成为了新的队长，他的职责来得太快太急，虽说论战斗力他并不逊色于他人，但让他这么一个不爱说话的家伙来担任如此重要的职位……真的没关系吗？队长要领导一整支队伍，要鼓舞士气，要振奋人心，要做到许多人不能做的事情，他真的可以吗？  
狼群中有很多狼，每一匹狼都不一样。有的爱热闹，上蹿下跳，拎着大剑到处约架，不得清闲；有的喜欢搞些恶作剧，和队友在拆穿和被拆穿中斗智斗勇；有的稍稍安静些，性格稳重很多，适当的时候上前拉架，教训那些不老实的皮小子，俨然是副前辈的模样。而他——如果说顽石坚硬且无言，那他也就比石头好上一点。在整座要塞、整个不死军团中，绝对找不出第二个像他一样不爱说话的家伙。他的脸永远藏在头盔下和面罩中，脑袋总习惯性地低下来；能用眼神作答绝不开口，能简略地用词组回应就不会有多余的话语；最常做的事情就是守在篝火旁，往要塞的另一边看去——那边，无数活力十足的狼们拎着大剑，在叮叮当当的碰撞声中切磋剑技，冷兵器相撞出细小的火花，像是迸发的“生”的力量。  
他的队友们也时常会对他有点好奇。毕竟在此之前，他们也很少和他说话。如果硬要说对他印象最深的——是指、除了“坐在篝火旁不说话的家伙”之外——大概是他在战斗时严谨又雷厉风行的风格。法兰的狼们继承狼血，学习的是狼的剑术，挥剑的动作灵活又充满力量，仿佛在刀光与血色间起舞。他的剑术倒说不上是全团的巅峰无人能及，但足够优秀，果断而凌厉。他的反应力惊人，永远都能在危险到来的前一秒闪避开攻击，旋身时直接反手挥出一剑将偷袭的敌人击倒在地。这种仿佛是与生俱来的战斗直觉确实罕见，或许也正是因为这一点才被托付了队长的职责吧——他想。  
头狼不是谁都能当的，更何况是一匹沉默的狼。没有人教导过他该如何做头狼，连前任队长离去时都只是匆匆的几句。他的战友们倒没有对此事斤斤计较，狼群对内部争斗没有兴趣，也不会为谁来担任队长而大打出手，他们的目标是深渊，不是彼此。狼们转过头来注视着他，终于有人在火光中轻声：队长。随后是衣料的摩擦声，离他近的人行了队礼，身后的人亦是如此，站在高坡上的狼群齐齐举剑，作为认可新头狼的仪式。他感觉肩上压下了微妙的重量，然后听见狼群中更多的声音：队长；队长。过去的头狼死于烈火之中，崭新的头狼在火光中注视着尸骸而诞生，老狼的声音依旧在他的耳边回响着，他的手中握着那枚染血的剑草，手掌逐渐攥紧，轻甲发出细小的金属的摩擦声。  
他不知该说些什么，与狼群对视许久，最终缓缓地低下了眼睛。

队员们找到他的时候，他正坐在老狼的尾巴边上。  
那段时间他对自己的职责有过相当的迷茫，总是会回到高高的塔楼，来到老狼的身边。那匹浑身漆黑的狼总驻守在这里，等待着年轻的战士们来到它的面前立下誓约。狼在法兰的战士中间颇受爱戴，闲暇时也会有些待不住的小狼从长长的楼梯溜上来，跑到老狼的面前问好。老狼见过了很多的狼，但没有一个像现在的头狼这样：这家伙的脾气有点古怪，礼节上却一板一眼；每次都会在无人的时候造访，进门先行礼，也不说来意，只是走到它身边坐下。老狼如同见到其他战士一般对待他，稍微收敛利爪和尖牙，轻轻甩一甩尾巴圈住他——战士们很喜欢它毛绒绒的尾巴，会窝在里面、靠在它的身上。这匹头狼却总是端正地坐直，就算打起瞌睡也要保持坐姿，属实有些怪异。打盹会传染，沉默也会，虽然老狼不会说话，但和头狼待在一起的时候，忍不住就开始盯着塔楼的角落发呆。也只有在极其偶尔的情况，它能听见蜷缩在它身边的战士问它——他明知道狼不会说话，更多像是自问——法兰的老狼啊，我该如何做头狼？我会是个好队长吗？  
老狼听到这句话时会低下头来，轻轻舔舐他的侧脸，似乎是感受到了他的困扰，于是用自己的方式表达对狼的孩子的慈爱。  
狼们很少会刻意来找他，这次是特殊情况。或许是因为性格太过安静的缘故，狼们差点没有察觉到在狼尾中缩成一团、低头打盹的队长。不死者对于睡眠并不是生理上的渴望，更多是一种心理上的慰藉，对于他来说，睡眠是放松精神的良好途径，他会在梦中暂时忘记职责和使命，仅仅去感受一片虚无的寂静。狼们把他摇醒，口气严肃地和他报告：外巡的狼带回不祥的消息，某处地下又有了明显的侵蚀状况。这次似乎比前几次要难办许多……。他们把报告书递给他，纸张皱皱巴巴，沾着血迹和污泥。  
他们没去过这里，据说结构复杂、陷阱众多，先遣队伍吃了亏，差点折损在里面。头狼把报告浏览一遍，略微记了一下上面描绘的粗糙的地形，把纸张放进口袋，从地上站起身。老狼的眼睛看着他一板一眼地行礼，对着队友们挥了一下手，默不作声地走到门外，顺着梯子溜下去了。这一套下来也没有说上一句话，剩余的狼们面面相觑，摸不着头脑地用眼神交流起来——沉默果然会传染。老狼对着他们点头，似乎给出了一个“无妨”的回答，狼们这才回过神，逐个离开这座塔楼，追随着头狼的影子消失在森林中。  
不死队做事向来雷厉风行，头狼谨慎地挑选了人手编成队伍，让剩余的队员驻守原地。狼们带好行装无声地穿过森林，连踩下水花的声音都很轻。头狼不是第一次带领队伍行动，但多数都比较轻松，这样的状况还是头一遭。目的地离他们不算太远，潜进去时就感觉到地形的复杂，如果不是那股怪异感太过明显，或许找到入口还需要花上一段时间。探路的狼已经等在那里了，队伍沿着狭小的入口钻下去，光线变得昏暗起来。  
有些年头的墙壁上点着长明灯，刚进去是一段窄路，然后才慢慢变得开阔。扑面而来的是一股发霉的触感，细小的尘埃散落在空气里，碰到露在外面的眼睛都会带来奇异的痒感。这里的地形确实有一丝奇怪，断裂感十分明显，放眼望去没什么连贯的路，全靠在空隙间跳跃和攀爬，这点倒是难不倒他们。探路的狼在前面打出信号，整支队伍攀在崖壁上，灵活轻巧地向下，最底层又是一片空地，破碎的石砖上附着些黑色的污泥状物质，有人用剑尖挑起来，淅淅沥沥的，确实是被侵蚀的特征。  
头狼摆手示意队伍前进。他们走的是一条向上的路线，进攻的同时也是撤退。最初遇到的几个敌人相对轻松，被侵蚀的畸形物他们见得多了，弱不禁风的杂鱼对他们来说造不成威胁。按照先遣队伍留下的情报，他们沿着路线前行，穿过结构复杂的墓室，清剿所见的深渊的痕迹。越是深入越是有些诡异，怪物数量的增加是必然，背后却总有窸窸窣窣的响动，有人回头查看，什么都没有发现。狼们戒备起来，昏暗的墓道里跳跃着火光，他们在清理干净一片区域后看见墙上晃动的影子，阴影连成了一片。  
畸形物从墙上的缝隙里渗出来，啪嗒一下落在地上，整个墓室如同下起黑色的雨，泥状物在地上凝固，扭曲成人一样的形态，朝他们包围过来。狼群果断地迎战，跃进敌阵挥开大剑斩杀，突然有什么巨物突然冲过战场，正和畸形物缠斗的狼来不及抽身，不少被撞出去。墙壁被撞出一个巨大的缺口，轰响声远去后又回返，这一次狼们有了教训，把方才被击伤的战友护住向后翻滚，但面前的敌人似乎没有减少的趋势，依旧有黑色的怪物漫出来，缠绕在他们的脚踝上，想要限制住他们的行动，把他们拉扯下去。墓室里面混乱成一片，远远地听见更多的声音在向他们靠拢，头狼的大剑猛地砸到地上发出声响，拖拽起来发出火花，在巨物又一次攻来的瞬间提起大剑，零散的骨骼被击碎一地，浸在黑色的液体里。先往后撤，杀不完的！狼们抓住负伤者，往被撞开的缺口拐进去，没有别的道路，他们沿着墓道跑动起来，身后的声音被逐渐拉开。大概跑出了几分钟的光景，嘈杂声逐渐平息下去，他们抵达了一块稍稍宽阔些的空地，中转站一样的房间，狼群结束了狂奔，有人膝盖一软坐下去，体力被消耗得干净。  
刚刚一战不少人挂了彩，皮甲被撕开，血肉有了划痕。队伍暂时在通道里修整，紧急处理伤口。头狼打手势叫上探路的狼群，先往前面去看看动静。他的手掌沾着血，轻轻按在墙壁上，偶尔脚下叩击地面，去听下面的声音。一行人沿着阶梯上行，把披风的下摆撕碎，挂在墙边作为标记。他们绕了一大圈，见到了面前的光辉，以为是找到了出口，不想伸出头来看见的是熟悉的尖帽子和红披风。  
队友们看见他们回来也是一愣，探路的狼群又换了个出口，继续往前探。好在这一片区域没什么敌人，道路也非常单一，基本是向着同一个方向延伸。这条路比刚才那条要狭窄些，地面偶尔有几个凸起的机关，他们小心翼翼地跨过去，把布料挂在墙壁上。这条道路又摸到了尽头，面前的墙上一缕细小的红色布条垂下来，侧面是亮光，他们又绕回来了。  
昏暗的墓道里狼群静默着。现在别说是前进，就连折返都很困难，地下的迷宫俨然是为了困住盗墓者，里面的机关和道路错综复杂，他们在里面绕了许久，负伤的狼已经有些体力不支，不知是否是因为空气中那些成分复杂的发霉粉尘，伤口比实际看上去要糟糕一些。不死心的狼们有的暴躁起来，想要冲出去再跑一遍，被头狼扳住肩膀压回去。  
你在等什么……。有人发问，头狼竖起食指，在眼前做了个噤声的手势，然后凑过去，盯着墙砖的缝隙。  
在极端安静的情况下，咻——的风声变得明显起来，这是极其细微的空气的流动的声响，十有八九是藏着隐形的机关。他招了一下手，指了一名队员，要他跟上。他们还是钻过那条墓道，沿着留下的披风布料往前摸索，路过一处转角后，他稍微蹲下来。身后的队员会意，也跟着蹲下，这里的火光暗得出奇，在无人注意的缝隙中，头狼把耳朵凑过去听，然后举起匕首，往墙上稍微一敲。  
墙面在他们面前消失了，取而代之的是巨大的缺口，头狼的脑袋伸下去，下面是一条暗道，两侧并没有他留下的手印，看来是没走过的。风从通道下方涌上来，带着些外面的味道，看样子是找对路了。这条路藏得属实隐蔽，如果不是往阴影里面摸，根本不会察觉到生路被藏在了这里。他往身后点了下头，队员轻声离开，返回到大部队休息的地方报信。头狼在上面蹲了一会儿，默不作声地举起大剑，干净利落地沿着缺口跳下去，躲藏在下方阴影里的怪物还没来得及反应，被剑刃刺穿漆黑的躯体，当场毙命。  
他安静地等了几分钟，听见上面传来脚步声，狼们伸出脑袋，看见他做了个无事的手势，接二连三地往下跳。风里的霉感轻了很多，目前看来他们蛰伏在墓室的底层，但道路是向上行，方向还算正确。越是前行道路越是熟悉，兜了一大圈，最后似乎回到了起点的不远处。身后的声音又开始作响，狼群为了保存体力选择避战，快步跑过通道，往上行的阶梯冲去。他们在窄道里前行许久，面前的灯光突然变得强烈，远远地就能听到怪异的尖啸声。他们迅速地靠在墓道两侧的墙壁上，有人略微伸出头，再收回来：……一堆被侵蚀的活尸。怎么会在这里？  
倒是看上去像个军队，有模有样的！狼们嗤之以鼻。可悲的家伙！  
狼群将身体藏在暗道中，面前的敌人不少，一眼点不清数量。前面是一片开阔的场地，但在他的印象里，从另一侧绕过来时，他注意到有窄道可以通向左右两侧的高坡。假如上方有埋伏，那么贸然冲进去势必要被夹击，他们的远程作战仅限于辅助，近身攻击才是专长。舍弃长处而取短处与人硬碰，现在队伍的状况不妙，大多数人带伤，并不适合冒这种险。  
直接莽？身后已经有队员开始压低声音：后面那堆家伙迟早要回过劲来，估计过不了多久就要追上我们了。队长，该上了吧？  
他确实听到通道后面传来隐隐的尖啸声。流血的狼已经按捺不住，在窄小的通道里他们的大剑很难发挥威力，被困死就得不偿失。他的直觉告诉他事情没那么简单，头狼抬头往上看了一眼，抹干净脸上的血，突然开始说话，短促有力地下达指令：三个人，左边上去，快攻；右边窄路，四个，落杀；剩下突围，撞散阵型，反向包抄。他最后做了个攥成拳的手势：上了。  
话音落下时他已经拎着大剑向前箭步跃去。狼群还未来得及惊讶他竟然开口，得到命令后立马跟随执行。大部队从隐蔽处冲出，将身躯撞进敌阵，随后甩出大剑，造成极强的冲击力。那些被侵蚀的家伙本就头脑混沌，在对方未能反应过来时，狼已经冲散了队伍，将身影隐匿在尘埃里，脚步压得很低，开始在周遭建立包围。右侧的窄道上传来一声铿锵，如他所料那里果然有埋伏，弓箭手被劈头一剑打翻在地；左边的小分队已经干掉了碍事的法师，把他们的尸体踹下来，落地时发出沉重的声响。在尘埃中突然一声唿哨响起，狼群听到指令，从隐身的尘埃里扑出来，大剑横扫一切，由外围向内部突进，迟来的分支们向着主力队伍跑去，手执短杖射出苍蓝的箭矢，靠近时换回匕首，猛地扑进敌阵。对抗被深渊侵蚀的畸形物已是常事，近身的作战他们不会输，战场如同被狂风席卷而过，烟尘散尽后只剩下喘息的狼群。  
他一脚踩住地面上还在扭动挣扎的怪物，将大剑刺了进去。恶臭腐烂的味道由爆裂的血脓带出，他头盔下的眼睛眨了一下，似乎很讨厌这种视觉上的冲击。那边碍事的家伙多得很，呸！一匹负责突围狼忿忿道：贸然冲上去怕是要被阴。咱们可不怎么擅长远程战，差点就吃亏了——  
……队长是怎么知道的？有人问。  
直觉。他确实只是凭本能下了命令，简短回答一句，开始环顾四周确认是否有遗漏。身后的追兵暂时还没跟上来，整个场地上满是畸形的尸体，狼们身上沾着黑红色的血迹，这次任务也差不多完成，该赶紧回要塞……他指了一下前方黑漆漆的出口，探路的狼会意，悄无声息地摸过去了。伤员。他说，轻轻拍了拍伤得重的人的肩膀，在队友的搀扶下他们往出口前进。剩下的人跟在后面，脸上都露出一股疲惫来。胜利属于不死队，本来应当是值得高兴的事情，他却总觉得有些微妙的预感。脚下的地面有些极其细微的震动，他最初以为是自己的错觉，但在确认了这份触感的真实的瞬间察觉到了异常，几乎是立刻向狼群下达了指示：退开！去角落！别停下……跑起来！  
地面在此刻猛地塌陷，一团不知是何物的黑色脓状的生物重重地撞上来。狼们反应迅捷，把踩空的队友拉住，跟随着头狼的脚步，往出口撤退。背后又传来轰鸣声，由远及近，好像开始向他们的方向游荡而来了。头狼在出口猛地刹住，一把抓住身后负伤的队友往上丢，前面的人默契地揪住伤员的手腕，把他拖出通道。在回身的瞬间，他本能地举起匕首格挡了一下，一根冰冷的粗壮触须恰好打在刀背，震得他手臂小小地发麻，不受控制地向后倒去。队长！手！有人在上面向他伸手，更多的手伸下来，狼们七手八脚把他拽出来，在重见天日的瞬间，后面传来塌陷的声响。  
……嘶。有队员倒抽了一口冷气。竟然还有后手，要是掉下去可不得了……  
先回去。他说。之后再说。事情不小。  
值得庆幸的是抱团的狼们虽然在凶险中转了个圈，但无一人掉队，全员返回。他们回去后不免又要被一通唠叨，这趟出征的狼个个挂彩，全身上下顶着伤口，看上去可怜兮兮的，出现在要塞门口的时候把驻守的狼们吓了一跳。他清点了人数，安置好伤员，默不作声离开人群，往篝火旁边去了。擅长治愈的成员帮狼们恢复，队友给他们带来药草，每个人都好奇他们到底经历了什么，死里逃生的狼一边骂骂咧咧，一边讲述这趟惊心动魄的战斗——先是被杀不完的怪物围攻，又是在迷宫里绕路，走下去时被包围，最后还差点被不知道什么怪物阴了：……反正，坏得很！要不是他——  
他们说到这里时把目光转向了他。头狼靠在墙角，对着篝火，眼睛已经合上，似乎睡着了。要不是队长。狼压低了声音，怕把他吵醒：……队长直接就下指令，我们跟着他跑出来的，谁也不知道他怎么猜出来哪里有埋伏的……没有他，就不是现在这样了，多少都得折几个兄弟在里面。  
他们好奇起来，还想问更多，但狼们都不说话了，蹑手蹑脚地往他的方向靠去。……他看上去挺累的。狼们悄悄地围在他的身边，凝视着他睡着的样子。给他盖点什么吧？伤口有人帮他处理过吗？这家伙一句话都不说，回来了就知道蹲在角落，也不知伤得怎么样，先前看他额角流血……手缩回来！别在这个时候乱扒拉！小心把队长弄醒了！  
他迷迷糊糊地半睁了一下眼睛，脑袋还没清醒，只看见周围都是人。狼们七手八脚摁着那个好事的家伙，急急忙忙地做着噤声的手势。啊，他们吗……多半是在玩闹吧。他确实有些疲惫，没法仔细思考，又感觉并没有什么大事发生，就把眼睛闭了回去。  
他这家伙……明明平时不说话的。又有人说。但是……我觉得上个队长没看错人。或许他会是个好队长。  
咕噜那边煮了原素汤，等会儿给他留一份，就是不知道什么时候能醒……。衣料在他的身边摩擦，刻意压低了声音，围在他旁边的狼起身退开，给他留出空间来。然后他听见细小的沙沙声，有人轻轻靠过来，把一小块披风盖在了他的身上。

狼们知道这一任的队长沉默寡言，不爱说话，是极其安静的存在。他们内部开始打赌，暗自比谁能撬开队长闭得紧紧的嘴，让他说出个长句子来。原本只有他一人的篝火变得开始热闹，狼们聚在那里聊天，讲些队里的小事：谁今天乱割绿花草被咕噜辅祭凶了呀；那个凶巴巴的新来的小子又找人约架啦；今天的阳光真好，大家跑去老狼那边晒太阳了；地下那边暂时没什么异常，要是每天都这样就好了……他还有点莫名怎么会都跑来找他聊天，抑或是一边闲谈一边在嬉笑的间隙中悄悄用余光打量他，想来也是他们不想老放着自己一个人在角落里生根发芽，于是他也礼节性地点点头，表示你们说得不错，我也觉得挺好，或者尝试笑一下——只可惜他总把脸埋起来，这转瞬即逝的笑容没被任何人捕捉到。有新队员来时他们会聊聊过去的故乡，聊聊那位漫步深渊的英雄，聊聊狼，偶尔意见不和，扯着对方的领子争起来面红耳赤，幼稚得像群孩子，要他来评理。他为难地摸着脑袋，明明在战场上决断力惊人，现在手指在两个人中间点了半天也不知道该判谁对谁错，最后只好赶紧摆手，又千方百计想劝架。还没等他想出来该说点什么，就会看到沉稳些的狼赶来，拎起两个臭小子的耳朵拖到外面，又是一通丁零当啷，过不了多久就看到两人双双挂彩，肩上扛着大剑，搂着对方的脖子热热闹闹地走进来。  
头狼感觉这样好像不太行，确实也该加强一下和队友之间的交流才是。但是性格里的沉闷让他实在很难开口，就算是想要说些什么，光是思考措辞都要半天，等他终于拼好一个句子，准备加入热烈的讨论，却发现话题早就推进过了三四个，只得作罢。他想到另外一位练习对象，于是抽空走出要塞，沿着梯子爬上塔楼，法兰的老狼趴在那里悠闲地舔着毛，看见是他来就略一点头——反正它已经习惯这家伙默不作声就走过来坐下了。头狼站在原地行完队礼，用力地深吸了一口气，隔着面罩发出一声早在路上演练数十遍的字正腔圆的问候：您好。  
老狼猛地抬头瞪着他。  
他看老狼有反应，于是想了想又补了一句，依旧吐字非常清晰、音调端正：您今天过得不错吧。  
老狼舔顺的背毛一根一根地炸起来，他沉默半分钟后夺门而出，溜着梯子跑走了。  
跑去塔楼晒太阳的家伙们纳闷老狼今天怎么有点魂不守舍，回来时聊到它背上炸起的狼毛，头狼假装无事发生，在篝火旁擦拭着他的大剑，默不作声地听他们讨论。谢天谢地没人猜到他的头上去，这让他暗自松了口气——然后又惊讶于自己现在竟然会有这样的兴致，多半也是和那些家伙们接触多了，不由自主地传染上了些不错的情绪。想到这里时他轻笑出声，聚在篝火旁的队员们齐刷刷地扭头看他，他迅速咳了一声以掩饰，尽量不着痕迹地把脸转开了。这种尝试就在无人知晓的角落里缓缓画上了句号。  
不死队的声望传得很远，这支与深渊战斗的队伍的事迹被人传唱，从法兰的森林一直到洛斯里克城。慕名而来的新人很多，但真正加入的很少。通过磔罚森林需要费上些功夫；忠实地守卫着森林的流亡者们会拦下一部分不够格的家伙；而想要完成考验——在森林中找到正确的道路、熄灭三座烽火、打开通往狼血的大门，并不是每个人都能做到。法兰的森林里树木遮天蔽日，水中生长着绿花草，周遭没有确切的标志性指示，十分容易在内部迷失。除此之外，有些人甚至会被咕噜守卫们吓到撒腿就跑，咕噜们对此有些受伤，阻拦挑战者的干劲反而增长不少。  
打开大门的人要来到要塞，那里等待的是最后一个试炼。经常守在篝火旁的头狼能敏锐地察觉到陌生的脚步声，往往会看到一身狼狈的挑战者走到要塞门口，或喜悦或紧张地向里面张望。一般最后的试炼是由头狼来负责，队员们会自动给他们让开场地，抱起双臂来观察闯入者的身手。他向来不会多说一句，只会周正地行好队礼示意开始，对待新人不该太过严苛，狼群也需要新的血液，他会在保持标准的前提下尽量手下留情，但强烈的压迫感仍会让不少新人战战兢兢开始退却；也有些人硬着头皮接下攻击，阵脚全乱；偶尔一些出彩的人会表现出极佳的战斗直觉，在躲避的缝隙里反击。他的战斗在狼群看来是一场精彩的表演，恰到好处的躲避和轻捷华丽的箭步，长短武器的巧妙应用及本能般的预判，当属于他的冷兵器的碰撞声响彻于要塞，无数的狼都会停下来，凑到周围的人群中围观。当然——试探是点到为止的，狼的剑不会向着认定的同伴，他会及时收手、行好队礼、默不作声地回到篝火旁，然后远远地看着狼们热闹地围上去，簇拥起新人，吵吵嚷嚷着欢迎他的到来。  
起先那些年，头狼还会亲自去教导些学生。他的剑术毫无保留地教导给那些小狼，从队中的礼节开始，然后是握剑的姿态、挥剑的动作，最后是战斗的技巧。但他不得不承认，自己似乎并没有什么教人的天分。好在剑术之类倒可以让小狼们从模仿开始，他那时常常蹲在高坡上，看着小狼们挽起裤腿，赤着脚踩在水湾里，对着绿花草练习挥砍的动作。数十年前他刚刚来到不死队时，他的老师也是如此教导他的，那时他还是个生疏的猎手，他的老师的剑术却在队伍中拔尖，严苛的狼一遍又一遍地纠正他的动作，水湾中的绿花草在剑刃带起的利风中被拦腰斩断。现在他是头狼，也开始重复着当年被教导的流程，虽然不愿过多言语，但会默不作声地站起来，走到学生的身边，把他们的胳膊抬起来，或者握着他们的手腕引导着他们，大剑在空气中划出漂亮的弧度——劈下，水花四溅。  
他不爱说话这一点让学生们相当困惑，队里的狼们早就习惯，会在小狼们一头雾水的时候拍拍他们的肩膀，偶尔充当一下翻译——常年并肩的默契，有时头狼递过去一个眼神就足以会意。这就是我们队长！他人就这样，我们都习惯了！有些性格直率的狼大大咧咧地给他们介绍：别看他闷声闷气，其实挺能打的！哎哟我跟你们讲，当年我们跑去那个鬼地方的时候……。然后就是一番添油加醋的夸大事迹的演讲，小狼们听得眼神放光，第二天看头狼满脸憧憬。头狼有点摸不着头脑，隔天就撞了个正着：演讲者喋喋不休，小狼们默默后退，头狼一声叹息，站在背后稍微用力猛地一拍队友的肩膀，已经被吹得满天乱飞的故事戛然而止。  
被头狼带出来的狼多少都沾点话少的坏毛病，眼神和肢体语言极其丰富，好在剑术也像他，开始有模有样。头狼继续教他们战斗的技巧：如何围猎敌人，怎样削弱猎物体力，哪里能一击毙命……他拉来围观的队友，给小狼们演示如何进攻，如何防御，如何巧妙地利用那把短剑反击，如何释放大剑最大的力量。长短两把剑在他的手里组合出多重的战术，这种与生俱来的天赋超越了狼群的想象，把武器的杀戮本性发挥到了极致。剩余的：如何预判敌人进攻，如何识破陷阱……这有些难学了——这些知识来自于本能，被刻印在这具躯体之中的自发反应、强烈的求生直觉和不屈的灵魂，铸就了这匹坚韧而警觉的头狼。他没法整理成词句，也没法变成规则教授给小狼们。这群小狼勤奋地尝试把理论变成现实，研究着属于自己的战术，要塞每日金属碰撞声不断，头狼在歇息时坐在角落，抬眼也能看见他的学生们手持大剑，用他教的剑术比试切磋。队友们为小狼喝彩叫好，偶尔也有些手痒的耐不住性子，也参与到这场混战里。头狼静静地看着一切，平静又无声地微笑。  
头狼给小狼们上的最后一课是关于剑的。狼在水湾中斗剑落得一身泥泞，战斗不分上下，叮叮当当的碰撞声颇有节奏，引得其他的狼也忍不住驻足，站在高坡上观望。这帮小家伙不错啊！有人低声感慨：这才几天的功夫就有了点意思，不愧是队长教出来的，挺像他，看来队里有要有不得了的新人了。其他的狼赞许地附和，头狼站起来拍了拍手叫停，小狼们收好剑，小跑着来到他的面前站成一排，头狼略微想了想，深吸了一口气说话了：做得好。  
小狼们没想到会得到头狼的亲口称赞，短暂的惊讶后都雀跃了起来。头狼示意他们平静，又继续说道：你们足以作为狼来参与战斗了，但有一件事你们务必要明白——  
他的声音变得严肃，所有的狼一道静默，在晚风中，头狼抬起了头。  
狼的剑不应向着彼此，而是指向深渊。他说。狼群中有许多狼，但狼群即为一体。  
这句话的分量足够沉重，年轻的狼们点下头应允，不由自主地齐齐后退一步，一同庄严地行了队礼。

“侵蚀”——对于狼群而言最沉重的两个字莫过于如此。战斗的经验和素质足以让他们应对大部分的困境，战死亦是一种光荣：英雄魂归故里，毫无痛苦，于牺牲的挽歌中死去。但是唯独“侵蚀”像是笼罩在狼群上的阴影，无法驱散又无法触及。  
每一位狼到来时都知晓那句意义深刻的话语：注视深渊者必被深渊注视。几乎将全身皮肤遮盖的皮甲、伤痕累累的武器、濡湿未干的披风下摆……无一不昭示着狼们的结局。但结局何时会降临、又会降临到谁的身上却无人知晓，侵蚀是一种无形的伤害，或快或慢，一旦发作就不可逆转，然后他们就会来。  
头狼在漫长的时间里见过很多次“他们”，那是隶属于法兰的一支特别的队伍，成员训练的也是狼的战术，但更多是对人。“他们”往往成群出现，分工明确，进行围猎，目标则是被侵蚀的战士们。他还是个新人的时候就见过“他们”，那时他和无数的队友站在高坡上，远望着森林中燃起的火焰，当时的队长从“他们”手里接过苍白的骨片，和他一起入队的狼拉着他跑去火星摇动的地方一探究竟：一片烧焦的痕迹上满是鲜血，被熏得漆黑的投枪刺在地上，金属制的枪尖仍然能看出锋芒，上面粘着一块血肉的残渣。  
他记得很清楚。他的老师也是这样离开的，还有他的无数名前辈，他的队长……他们没有留下告别，就这样悄无声息地消失在森林之中，仅仅留下骨片作为来过世界的痕迹。接下骨片回收狼的结局的人变成了他，大多数狼已经对此心知肚明，但偶尔也会有人在静默之中发出低低的抽泣。离去的人与他们相处的朝夕与点滴都值得被铭记，只是狼群没有时间来过多地伤感，道路还很长，不能因短暂的悲伤而停滞。  
头狼第一次察觉到深渊的存在的时候，大概是在他接任队长不久。他天生喜静，除了战斗和必须的交流之外，大多数时间会在篝火旁发呆，或者小小地打个盹。成为头狼要比以前耗费精力，他的生理并不需要睡眠，但梦多少是些慰藉。他的梦明亮而平静，在这个晦暗而悲哀的时代之中，或许这是他唯一能卸下一切暂时喘息的净土，让头狼忘记死亡和深暗，沐浴在梦中灿烂的光辉里。那天晚上一切如常，他在篝火旁睡下，梦境逐渐清晰的时候，他看见自己站在悬崖的边上。梦中的光线依旧灿烂，他却不受控制地往悬崖边走去，伸出头向下看——在看不到尽头的崖底，漆黑的阴影中，露出一只血红的眼睛。  
他以极快的速度脱离了那个梦境，醒得悄无声息，没有被任何人察觉。黑暗中只剩篝火在缓缓地燃烧，他将目光凝视在火焰上，缓缓地平静下来。  
这种侵蚀并不会发生在特定的人群。伤痕累累的老狼会被旧时幻影困扰，脆弱的小狼亦会被绝望之物引诱。头狼略微减少了些打盹的时间，在篝火旁注视着要塞中沉眠的狼。有人会在睡眠中发出细小的呻吟声，他打着火把过去，看见面前的人满脸痛苦，过不了多久就会猛然惊醒，睁开瞳孔剧烈震颤的眼睛。他没法为他做什么，只能蹲下来，用眼神询问状况如何，狼们往往都会给他一个勉强的笑容，偶尔也有人像是发泄一样，将恐怖的梦境盘托而出。头狼静静地听着，告诫他不要去想，为避免更深的沉沦，偶尔要移开视线才行。但并不是所有人都在这种缓慢的过程里被逐渐逼上绝路，有人在深入至地下直面深渊时突然发疯，队友们对此司空见惯，压制住狂暴的狼带回要塞，交到他的手里处置。  
头狼能做的仅仅是通知处刑者们，偶尔甚至不必他亲自传讯过去，“他们”已经无声地到来。无数次，面对着已经失去理智的狼，他注视着他们的眼睛，尝试用些什么唤回他们的理性。他会叫他们的名字，声音压在面罩下，很轻。但那些失控的狼回应他的只有野兽般的嚎叫，在挣扎中被处刑者们带离。  
而后，他开始在逐渐被压缩的梦中梦见森林。  
狼群中有一个温和的、或者说是用以安慰自己的传言：法兰的狼无论在何方死去，灵魂终究会走过漫长的旅途，来到森林的深处安息。这个传说不知是从何时开始兴起的，或许是很久、很久以前，最初的战士们刚刚经历别离时编织出的故事。狼们常说林深处并不阴沉黑暗，反而会有灿烂的光辉，在那里无数经历苦痛的狼都会挣脱出伤痕累累的躯壳，化作真正的狼的灵魂，肆意地奔跑在洒满阳光的林间小路上。狼群们对这样的传言深信不疑，只要有所坚信之物，无论经历何种痛苦的别离，所有的战士们终究会在死去之日与故人们相聚。  
那些沾着些不祥气息的梦境对他来说已是常事，他也会轻车熟路地在梦里做出些出格的举动以便迅速醒来，甚至有那么几次他发觉自己咬着舌头睁开了眼睛。但是光辉灿烂的森林却开始出现了——法兰的森林，青翠漂亮，阳光灿烂，他站在高坡上，面对着一片绿意，微风拂过他的脸，除此之外没有任何人，也没有任何声音。这是唯一能让他安歇的梦境，也只有这种时候他能稍稍放松一会儿，在梦里整理思绪。然而及时醒来是他给自己定下的铁律，就算梦中再美好也该有醒来的时候。他需要面对现实。  
当队友逐个离去，饱受侵蚀的折磨之苦，他所见到的幻象也越来越清晰。梦已然成为奢侈品，被大量削减的安眠时间由注视火焰替代。直到后来他缓慢地忘记自己上一次的长久睡眠是什么时候，而如今只剩下短暂的小憩。他似乎体味到了当年他的队长所经历的一切：面对无法拯救的狼群，自己也在遭遇侵蚀的苦痛，而双重的压力之下，这些只会加剧。  
他好像明白为何那位队长将狼血剑草交到了他的手里，即使他依旧对自己是否是个好队长而不确信。很幸运的是他并不怕死。如果有朝一日就此死去，他希望自己能死在森林。

逐年的战斗没有让深渊有丝毫退却。传闻中那位伟大的英雄亦战死于其中，深渊的深不可测并非他们可以轻易地丈量，状况没有因抗争而好转，反而沿着糟糕的趋势滑落。狼群悠闲的时间减少了很多，开始辗转各地四处征战。那些来自地底的畸形物也变得棘手起来，如果说当年那些家伙已经让他们有点头疼，和现在一比也开始不值一提。狼群也察觉到这种变化，行事风格在头狼的带领下更加谨慎，即使如此伤亡依旧在增加，这是不可避免的事情。  
他们向着地底更深处探索，那里更加漆黑、无光而无望。怪物数量众多，清理起来要费上功夫。狼群经历一场恶战，暂时原地歇息。他们清理战场，安置伤员，准备等下回返。头狼习惯性在场地中间巡视，路过黑漆漆的洞窟时，他皱了下眉。这是刚刚混战中砸出来的，按以往的经验来说里面很有可能要爬出新的怪物，他凑过去小心地查看了半天，后面一片寂静，什么都没有。不安的预感变得强烈，本能让他立马转身，在洞窟的斜对面，另一处转角有什么东西的眼睛一闪。他猛然意识到通道后方多半是连通，拔腿朝另一边跑过去。黑漆漆的东西无声地从里面挤压出来，流淌到地面上。  
那怪物身上的巨大黑色脓物如挥起的拳头般朝狼袭来，他的队友还没来得及起身，已经感受到了呼啸着的细风。他几乎是瞬间就做出了本能的反应：脚底蹬地、猛地前扑、将队友撞开，这一击实打实地挨在了他的身上，他能清晰地听见骨骼发出清脆的断裂声。紧接着从脓物上分裂出一根尖利的触手，他抬手想要格挡，却因疼痛没法挥开匕首，胸膛被直接贯穿，迸溅的血液落到地上。他无力的躯壳被提起来，随后被惯性甩到了一边，后脑磕到了硬物，声音很响：嗙！  
一切都发生得太过突然，血从他的身下渗出来，染红了一片地砖，那些狼都没来得及做出反应，这场袭击的前奏就已经结束了。怪物扭动着身体，从藏身的洞窟里爬出来，发出刺耳的尖啸，俨然是被侵蚀的产物。他还想再挣扎起身，但剧痛已经几乎要把他直接杀死，他只感觉天旋地转，后脑湿漉漉的，多半是磕破了。有脚步声往他的方向赶来，他颤抖着举起还能动的手臂，尝试向狼群下达指令，还未来得及说话，眼前便是一黑。  
啊。他想：糟糕，先倒下了……  
被疼痛夺走意识之前，他听见了狼群的咆哮。  
世界变得很安静，连空气流动的声音都消失了。他如同躺在黑色的河水中，脆弱的躯壳失去了重量。没有疼痛，没有感情，没有知觉，所有的思考都停止了，这种神奇的虚无感非常奇妙，然后他的面前出现了光，视线变得明亮了起来。  
——狼站在森林里。  
他有点困惑地摸了摸脑袋，记忆中断在为了保护队友受了一记重创、身体飞出去、磕在坚硬的石壁上。他隐约记得胸前撕裂出一道伤口，于是低下头来看：完好无损，身体变得很轻。他试探似地掐了自己一把——毫无知觉。明白了，原来在做梦啊。死亡对于他来说是个遥不可及的概念，被诅咒的身躯承受不死的苦痛，只能在时间的流逝中慢慢消磨。但倘若放下执念、干脆赴死……也未尝不是件好事。诅咒已经足够痛苦，使命也过于沉重，见了太多的别离，被深不可测之物引诱，若是真能就此安眠下去，或许是种解脱……他抬起头来看见远处的森林，小小的高坡上走出来一匹狼，这匹狼眼神凌厉，走路姿态一板一眼相当干练。他闭了一下眼睛，再睁开，曾经的队长站在那里，无声地注视着他。在他的身后，那些死去的队员从林中走出，他认出很多熟悉的面孔，他们死去那日的模样被刻在他的脑海中，任时间几遍冲洗都无法忘掉。老狼低下头来，口气平淡，就像当年他将狼血剑草交到他手里时，教导他如何成为头狼一样：是你啊。  
他点头，身上没有剑，于是后撤一步鞠了一躬。  
怎么啦，队长。有人认出他，远远地喊他。怎么现在就来了？也太早了。  
他不知道该怎么回答，稍微偏转了脸，思考要如何说话。他沉默了一会儿，抬起头来，目光与他的队长对视：  
队长……我到底该如何做头狼？  
无论如何反抗也无法阻止队员被侵蚀的事实，永无止境的战斗，生与死的循环。他送走了一匹又一匹狼，自己也开始注视着细小的异变，在无人知晓的间隙与其抗争着。你觉得呢？你要如何做头狼？老狼反问他，语气严肃而平淡。他愣愣地站在那儿，茫然地组织起语言：要继承狼的遗志，消灭深渊、根绝深渊，让侵蚀不再来到地面上；要让狼群团结一心，行动一致，成为一体；要有决断力和执行力，每一个决定都要干脆且深思熟虑……。他语无伦次地说了半天，感觉快把几年份的话都说完了，老狼还是盯着他：这些都不错，还有呢？我教过你的话，还记得吗？  
……我要领导剩余的狼继续与深渊战斗下去。他回答。狼群不能没有头狼，头狼的意志要足够坚强，头狼要一直走到再也无法走下去为止。  
那么你认为现在就是你所能走到的尽头了吗？  
他哑然。  
小子。老狼说。别小看你自己，你的意志远比你所知道要强大。不然我为什么选了你？你能走的道路还很远很长，这是场没有回返又看不到尽头的旅途，倘若没有强韧的意志，就会倒在中途。小子，头抬起来，好好看着火焰，不要忘记什么是希望。  
不过你确实是闷了点！老狼又说。唉，半天憋不出一句话来，那帮臭小子跟你一起出门打架，怕不是得急死。  
他苦笑一声，眼神轻轻地抬起来。  
我会是个好队长吗？他问。  
漫山遍野的狼看着他，没有人回答。远处有人微笑着摆了一下手告别，背过身去将影子隐匿于森林之中。狼们逐个离开，他曾经的队长从高坡上跳下来，走到他的面前。老狼凝视他许久，并没有直接给他答案：这个问题嘛，与其问我们这些不在了的家伙，不如去问问他们吧。  
他推了年轻头狼一把。  
中断的意识突然被重新连接，猛然睁眼的瞬间他才察觉到自己躺在要塞的篝火旁。他复苏的反应太过剧烈，身体本能地颤抖一下，把旁边守着他的队员吓了一跳。他往自己身上摸了一把：胸前那道伤口经过治愈、绷带和草药的包扎，已经愈合得七七八八，队服被胡乱叠在脑袋下面当做枕头，身上盖着不知谁的长披风。队长？旁边的队员凑过来，小心翼翼地确认他的意识。队长？你醒了吗？……喂！队长醒了！……人呢？都过来啊！  
狼们一呼百应，从要塞的各处涌来，就连在外斗剑的家伙都慌忙中止战局，带着一身草屑水露跑进要塞。他还没完全恢复思考能力，有些茫然地撑起身体，视线变得开阔明亮，他突然意识到自己的头盔和面罩都不在脸上，赶紧把头低下来。队长！狼们克制住激动，谨慎地围坐在他的旁边，他略微抬头看他们，每个人的脸上都写满了慌乱和紧张，眼睛盯着他，等他说点什么。  
他张了张嘴，刚醒来的喉咙有点嘶哑：……啊。  
我……。他又尝试再说点什么，不知为何竟然觉得鼻尖有点酸涩：我……没事，谢谢。嗯……大家辛苦了。真的……抱歉。他艰难地把脸抬起来，眼神向周围游离，最后还是转回来，有些难为情、但还是想以笑容来作为安慰：……没关系了，我归队了。  
狼群中有人用力地吸了一下鼻子，喉咙里发出细小的呜咽。在他还没有反应过来的瞬间，他的队员一把搂住了他。

头狼自认为运气不错，即使偶尔会在梦中看到些不该注视之物，却在战斗时总能凭借本能死里逃生。在整个队伍里，资历比他要老的人不剩几个，大多数都是些他成为队长后加入的新人。狼们热闹地称呼他为队长，他也已经习惯成为队长。但资历老就意味着经历别离，而且要比所有人都要更多。  
他的一个学生死在冬天。那是个活跃的狼，战斗的风格也最像他。远征回来的狼不敢和他提起这件事，但他已经敏锐地察觉到了事实，同队的人在他的面前站成一排，沉默地汇报着情况：狼掩护着队友们撤离的时候，身后响起了怪声，再回头时人就不见了……这几年来地下的状况愈发不妙，离开的人数也逐渐增加，他面临过很多的别离，亲眼见过无数的狼的死去，因此收到消息时他表现得相当平静：辛苦各位，之后再回去搜查一次吧。  
他们在回返搜查时最终找到了狼的遗体，那匹狼跪在出口的前面，手向前伸着，面容扭曲，身上长满了黑色的结晶。冬天的天气冷得要命，溶洞里的水落下来，在结晶上结出透明的冰。他们没法把这样的遗体带回去，头狼默默地注视着遗体脸上的表情，举起手中的短剑将它轻轻敲碎，结晶落了一地。他想了想，最后还是低下身体，从地面上拾起一块像是骨片状的晶体，撕下一块布料裹好，收进了口袋里。  
头狼那天没有坐在篝火旁，而是站在高坡上发了很久的呆。冬天的森林气温很低，但水湾还未结冰，绿花草前段时间开出了白色的花，摇曳在冷风里。死去的狼没什么遗物，他们收好他仅有的几件常用品，带着那片晶体，架起柴薪焚烧起来。火焰带来些热度，头狼站在那里注视着火光，冻僵的身体慢慢地回温，他无言地站了很久，最后发出一声浅浅的叹息。  
这个冬天离开了很多人。有些是战死的，沉进深暗的地底，再也没能回来。有些侵蚀发作，被幽魂带走，以骨片的形式回到要塞。寒冷的冬天冻结了无数人的时间，头狼已经说不出这种感觉究竟是茫然还是麻木，他真的见得太多了，却有没有办法阻止侵蚀，更没有办法将饱受侵蚀的队友夺回来。冬天不知为何比他印象中漫长，就算时间悄然流逝，本该是春回大地的时刻，他依旧能感受到刺骨的寒冷。今年的气温低得骇人，狼群也变得萎靡不振，狼们缩在要塞里，靠着篝火抱团，习惯性地给离去的人留一个位置，吐出的热气变成白雾，升到要塞的穹顶。  
春天还未到来的晚上，头狼坐在篝火旁。幻象又开始来纠缠他，他注视着火焰，集中精力，默默地排解掉焦虑。有人轻手轻脚地走到他的身边，他的思考被打断，抬起头来，面前的狼他十分熟悉——他认识他的时候，头狼还不是头狼，按照入队的时间来说，他还应当叫声前辈才是。狼看着他，往地上指了一下：我能坐在这里吗？  
头狼敏锐地意识到了什么，他略一点头，往旁边挪了挪，让出一个空位。狼轻笑一声，盘着腿坐下来，对着面前的篝火搓了搓手：你又在看火焰了？  
……。头狼点头。  
原来如此，我也很喜欢火焰。看着火会让人感到平静，也会忘记一些不好的东西。前辈道。哎呀，真是好篝火啊。  
他话锋一转：……你最近还好吗？  
头狼愣了一下，本能地想摇头，又摆了一下手，再点头，示意无妨。  
总是看着那些东西，想想都难受。前辈叹气。再想想离开的那些狼们……唉！咱们的队长也离开了不知多少年了，我还记得他呢！你入队时候的样子我也记得，大家怕你真的不会说话，听见你能出声都松了口气。好小子，我还记得当年你被推上来和我斗剑，行完队礼二话不说，拎着大剑就追着我砍，明明平时都没动静，到底是从哪里学来的那些啊？  
头狼笑了一声，他也记得。他们在篝火旁边笑了一会儿，好像都沉浸在对过去的追忆里面，然后前辈的笑声戛然而止，取而代之的是低落下来的语气：  
难熬啊。前辈低声说。这个冬天好长啊。  
头狼默不作声地把手中的原素汤倒出一半，分给身边的人。前辈接过去，但没有喝，眼睛垂下来看着火光，语气依旧很低：……你当了这么多年队长，却好像一点都没动摇过一样。我知道他看人眼光没错，然而对你来说似乎太过残忍了些。他深吸了一口气。职责加身的人履行职责，而你所肩负的职责漫长又沉重。小子……你要走的路太远太长，如果真的不能走下去了，也不要太苛责自己。  
头狼想了想， 从口袋里摸索了一会儿，掏出一枚小小的剑草来。他从法师那边学了如何保存这片草叶，把它固定在了当年那个悲哀的时间，上面沾染的血色鲜亮如初。他看了它半分钟，手掌轻轻握紧，像是某种誓言。然后他抬起眼睛。  
……你会成为很好的头狼。前辈笑起来。不，你已经是了。  
他摇头，他觉得自己还差得远。前辈这一次笑得很是激烈，差点把自己呛到，但头狼敏锐地察觉到这笑声中弥漫的深深的绝望：好小子，不过这样也挺好，那你就自己加油吧！他看着他站起身来，把手中的原素汤一饮而尽，高举着空空的瓶子，向着火焰，向着光，小声地欢呼：干杯！  
头狼沉默地看着他，在他转身离开的时候突然说话了：保重。  
前辈的脚步停下来，肩膀小小地颤动：……啊，你也保重啊，队长。  
他们却清晰地明白，其中一人将在明天成为火焰。  
翌日幽魂们带着骨片回来，他无声地带着狼群行了队礼，双手接过那枚苍白而脆弱的骨片。他回头看了一眼狼群，那些面孔几经更替，如今剩下的人已不似往昔。当年，他也是站在狼群中的一员，队长是个做事雷厉风行又十分严格的人，他多少也受了点影响，如今的行事风格也颇有他的风范。他逐个审视狼们的面孔，最终察觉了一件悲哀的事实，这件事让他的双手都缓缓地颤抖起来，好在理性让他能很好地控制住自己，做手势让狼群解散，他一人离开了要塞，带着骨片走下高坡，去了森林的另一边。  
前辈生前还挺喜欢钻研法术，那是个有点奇怪的家伙。擅长法术的人多数归于结晶老者率领的法师团麾下，他却来到了狼群之中。他的知识在狼群中也提供了不少帮助，在外的紧急处理很多都交给他，多年来追随狼群的脚步，算是鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。头狼挑了个向阳的水湾，在那里埋下了骨片，视线所及之处能望见法兰的法师们聚集，苍蓝色的箭矢刺穿空气，带着好听的声音，叮铃，叮铃。  
他顺便替想钻研法术的狼们讨些书看，于是走进那边的要塞，去了顶端，见到那位博学的老者。老者表面不苟言笑，实际上语气很是温和，叫他稍微等等。老者背过身去翻动卷轴时，他在后面低着头，突然问出一句话：那些被侵蚀的狼，都没得救了吗？  
老者手头的动作停了一下，转过脸来看他。他自顾自地说下去：……那些被深渊侵蚀的狼，真的没得救了吗？能不能有某些方法，哪怕是一点……唤回他们的理智，把他们从深渊中拉回来？  
你今天说了很多的话。老者察觉到了他的反常。孩子，怎么了？  
……最后一位前辈离开了，今天。他回答。现在我是整个队伍中最老的狼了。  
我在狼群里待了很多年，我成为头狼也很多年。我看过无数次的别离：和我一起到来的伙伴、教导我的老师、我的队长……我的前辈、我的同辈、我的队员、我的学生。头狼的眼神变得空洞起来，仿佛是透过空气去看些过去的影子。我记得他们的脸，记得他们死去时的样子，夜深人静的时候我总能想起过去的事情，那些幻影也开始逐渐显露出来。但我没有办法，我阻止不了侵蚀，阻止不了深渊，也阻止不了狼群向着深渊滑去……  
……但我能阻止我自己。他的语气开始恍惚。不要去看，不要去想，不要下沉；如果睡眠时会梦见影子，那么就不要入梦；注视深渊者必被深渊注视，那么就去凝视火焰。无论如何，我必须保持清醒才行，但是他们——  
他说不下去了。  
老者静静地看着他，半晌才开口：……你是头狼。  
……我明白，我的意志要足够坚强，我要一直走到我无法走下去为止。他像是在复述某人的话语一般，一字一句。我也明白这是我们必然的结局，但是哪怕有一丝办法也好，只要能够挽救他们……这份痛苦对他们来说是折磨，连处刑时都不能死得干脆，战斗的狼不该有这样的下场。  
老者叹息一声：但我们只有这样的结局。孩子，这是一场看不见尽头的旅途，没有回返，没有休息，停下来就是结束。曾经我也想过是否有什么手段能庇佑狼群，孩子，我试过。我翻过无数的书卷，追溯过那些传说……答案却从来没有变过。  
头狼低着头，深深地呼出了一口气，再抬脸时眼神如常，眼睛弯出一个礼节性的弧度来，言辞也变得书面性：抱歉，是我有些失态，还请您不必介意……感谢您能听我说那么多，希望不会给您增添困扰。  
老者找齐了材料，把书卷递过去，看他把纸张理整齐抱进怀里，尖帽子下的眼神没有一丝的波动，似乎真的变回众人印象中那个沉默又有几分冷血的头狼。他向老者鞠躬以示感谢，转身踏上归队的道路，老者注视他的背影许久，终究又是叹了口气。  
头狼万分感谢队服能将面容掩盖，谁也不知道在眼睛的笑意之下，他的牙关咬得死紧，硬是没有发出一点声音。  
春天的风吹过法兰的森林，昭示着新的一年的到来。狼们熬过了这个难耐的冬天，回忆着死去的战士们，变得重新活跃起来。而对于头狼来说，今年的春天来得有特别的意义——从这一年起，在他还不是头狼时与他共同战斗的狼们，只剩下了他自己。更加悲哀的是，他记得所有死去的狼的眼睛，却忘记了自己的姓名。

王城派来了使者，找到头狼。他们在要塞外面谈了很久，无非是关于初始之火即将熄灭、急需强大的灵魂作为柴薪、而分享狼血的他们拥有这样的资格。头狼礼节性地听他们说完，开始思考措辞如何坚决而不失礼貌地拒绝。他们是这块土地上征战深渊的主力，离开过后极有可能会让大地遭遇更加惨重的侵蚀。在被当做英雄吹捧之前，他们要去履行属于自己的职责。使者似乎能察觉到他的想法，脸上露出讨喜的笑容来：我听闻，诸位是与深渊对抗的伟大英雄，日复一日与地底的畸形物战斗……哎呀，不愧是继承着狼血的战士们！世人理应给予你们赞誉才是。  
——我也知道您在犹豫些什么。但是请您相信，我们目的是一致的，这位——队长阁下。使者道：想必您这边的战斗也不甚顺利吧？没错，初始之火渐熄，黑暗即将泛滥，那深渊的力量也自然增强。传承火焰的目的之一自然是压制深渊，你们的献身并不是舍弃职责，而是将世界向着更好的方向推进，正是如此！  
……。头狼沉默，他想起那些死去的狼。  
使者见他还在犹豫，又追上几句：深渊的监视者们啊，注视深渊者必被深渊注视，即使是各位英雄大人也逃不过侵蚀的命运吧……还是说，您想要放弃眼前的希望，继续让您的狼群，您的队友们继续遭受那样的折磨，而不去走向一个光明的结局？  
……我需要考虑。头狼开口了。  
您请便。使者的笑容不减。不过，我们耐心有限。  
头狼去找了老狼。老狼最近活动也变得迟缓，但看见他来时，还会抬起头来甩两下尾巴。他默不作声坐到老狼的身边，感觉毛茸茸的狼尾将他圈起来。老狼看出来他的困扰，低下头去用舌头轻轻地舔舐他的侧脸。头狼没有说话，只是坐着，长久没有睡眠的他不知不觉靠着老狼昏睡过去。他梦见那些死去的狼，在黑暗之中，狼们站在他的面前，无声地注视着他。即使一言不发，他也能感受到那些浓雾中饱含的极端的痛苦，向着他用力地挤压过来，让他浑身都开始战栗。不行，得醒过来……但出人意料的是他竟然醒不过来，他被浓雾压倒在地上，向上与赤红的眼睛对视，巨大的眼球越来越近，情急之下他在梦中狠狠咬了自己一口。他猛地呼出一口气惊醒，老狼的尾巴紧紧地贴在他的身上，舌尖沁出的血珠从嘴角渗出来，滴在陈旧的地砖上。  
……我该同意吗？他靠回老狼的脊背，疲惫地问它。  
您也老了。从我入队那天起您就一直庇护着法兰的狼。他说。狼啊，这场战斗实在太过漫长，如果真的能有予以解脱又迎向光明的方法……我该去尝试吗？  
那些战死的狼，被侵蚀发狂的狼，死在火焰之中的狼。他的声音低下去，侧过脸看老狼的表情：……我看得太多了。您也是吧……  
老狼的眼睛眨了一下，似乎也回忆起曾经那些靠着它嬉戏的狼们，浑浊的眼泪从眼角落下来。  
传火的事情头狼最终和狼群坦白。出乎意料的是，提及能够抵御深渊，没有人提出异议。牺牲对于他们来说不是稀罕事，假如一条被诅咒的生命能够换来世界的安宁，他们的一生也算是追随了英雄的脚步，得到圆满的结局。头狼回了话，答应了这件重要的事。狼们开始收拾行装，多年来驻守在要塞之中，今日要先行离去，多少也有些不舍。有些狼和煮原素汤的咕噜们都生出了感情，抱着那群毛茸茸的生物痛哭流涕，咕噜们一头雾水，挠着脑袋，从收集里摸出黑虫药丸、绿花草、厚重宝石……各种奇怪的小物件，塞到告别的狼的手里。他们在要塞的门前放上蜡烛，在森林各处留下自己的痕迹当做纪念。头狼去了老者那边告别，老者看着他如看着自己的孩子，满眼都是不舍：你去吧，孩子。这是好事。老者说。法兰交给我们，大家会记得你们。  
头狼默默地行队礼，又站了一会儿，突然说出一句话来：  
那些狼安息在森林各处，立了小小的墓。闲暇时还请您多多关照……我们走了，怕他们寂寞。  
狼们走出森林，沿着道路去了王城，在指引下来到初始的火炉。他们的旅途抵达了终点，在火光之中迎来安息，深渊监视者的名字将被刻在历史的王座之上，由吟游诗人们传唱成英雄的礼赞——无畏的狼们怀着救世之梦，勇敢地跳入初始之炉，成为万千柴薪中的一块，将灵魂燃烧成火焰。

头狼在跃入火中之前从未想过还会有再被钟声唤醒的一天，也从未想过他曾见过的法兰的森林的最后一眼竟成了对过去的诀别。灵魂灼烧的痛苦暂且不提，在目睹到这个残破而衰败的世界之后，意识到一切不过是谎言，狼群几乎是以最快的速度返回了法兰。他们站在磔罚森林的高坡上，甚至不敢往更深处看，头狼率先穿过要塞的破败回廊，狼群跟在后面，在走进大门的瞬间，所有人都沉默了。  
曾经光辉而苍翠的森林早已不见，满地的腐臭和骸骨，肮脏的水湾中只剩下枯败的落叶。他们几乎是恍惚着穿过森林，三座烽火依旧在燃烧，看来咕噜们还恪守职责——然而有人登上高台又回来，语气悲哀地告诉他们，那些家伙已经失去了思考的意识，只是守在那里日复一日地重复着过去的动作罢了。头狼感觉大事不妙，先去结晶老者那边查看情况，老者依旧埋头研究，他刚想松口气，佝偻的老者回过头来，皮肤干瘪、眼窝下限，看向他时嘴里发出怪异的嚎叫，他一刻也不敢多停留，逃得飞快。  
狼们聚集在塔楼下，把黏在楼梯上的蛞蝓挑开，谁也不知道这些家伙是从哪里来的，甚至带着毒，把水湾搅得恶心。头狼不妙的直觉极端强烈，清理完怪物后马上登上梯子。这个动作他太熟悉了，生锈的把手有一种怪异的触感，上面黏着粉尘和黏液，估计已经很久无人造访。阶梯到达尽头，他翻身跳到平台，又赶紧放低脚步声，谨慎地摸了进去。  
他看见了老狼。  
老狼一动不动，没有呼吸，蜷缩在锈剑之中，像是死去了一般。他走到它的面前，如过去一样行了队礼，站在原地久久没有动作，干涩的喉咙轻轻地呼唤：狼。换做在以前，老狼此时便会抬起头，瞧一瞧来者何人，见是他们就略一点头，甩着尾巴示意他们过来……头狼等了很久，眼前的巨兽一动未动，他忍不住又喊了一次，声音有克制住的颤抖：……狼。我回来了。  
老狼依旧没有动弹，头狼告诫自己它不过是在暂时地休息，之后一定会醒来的……但这种谎言很快就被他自己的理性拆穿，法兰已不是过去的法兰，老狼也已不似曾经，头狼慢慢地跪在了地上，头低下去，手狠狠地攥紧，用力地朝地面砸去。  
狼群回到了要塞，拭去过去的尘埃。不需要任何人嘱咐，探路的狼们已经各自行动，去曾经他们重点关注的地域探查了。回来时个个表情沉重，连那些下行前去探查的狼都没有带回好脸色。无声正是昭示了悲剧，头狼的悔恨几乎明显地写在了他攥紧的手中。他的内心发出的呼喊剧烈又痛苦：是我决策失误……是我轻信谎言！他干涩的喉咙却没有说出任何一句话来，狼群注视着他，最终有人走上前去，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀：不是你的错。  
这不是最恐怖的事情。从棺木中醒来之后，他明显地察觉到自己状态的下滑。他的反应力变弱了一些，判断不再那么精准，而不止是他，整个狼群的状态也在下滑。下滑意味着衰弱，而衰弱者最大的敌人即是深渊。曾经老狼庇佑，狼血保护，他们注视深渊时有无形的祝福，让他们下坠的过程变得缓慢些。现在老狼沉睡，法兰的一切的衰退，剥去了他们灵魂上的硬壳，让整个过程变得迅猛。他们意识到这一点的时候为时已晚，幽魂们的踪迹无处可寻，就像他们从未来过这里，只要地上的投枪证明他们曾在这为法兰的战士献上安息。  
狼的剑不该向着彼此——这是深渊监视者们的铁律。狼群应当团结一致，向深渊挥起大剑，这才是他们应有的战斗。发狂者的出现越来越突然，若是以前只是缓慢的侵蚀，现在的一切快得惊人，今天或许还能保有理智，明天也许就已经在向同胞攻击。头狼在目睹发狂的狼突然扑上去将队友摁在地上，已经毫无人性可言，更像是暴躁的野兽胡乱进攻时，他出于本能甩出大剑，一剑将其挑空后，顺着落下的弧度将剑刺穿他的胸膛——这一切只发生在短短的几秒。  
……尽量等处刑者来。他说。如果等不到，我来。  
在静寂中，有人低声重复：狼的剑应向着深渊而非彼此……。似乎还想再挣扎一下。自相残杀对谁来说都太过残忍，但现在他们似乎正在向这条道路上前进。  
……无须多想。他只能用被职责血洗后的冰凉的语气回答。先烧掉吧，不然要麻烦。  
头狼战斗的对象多了一个，就是被侵蚀的队员。他悲哀地看着与他使用相同剑术的狼对他拔剑相向，而自己又不得不使用同样的剑术去刺穿他的胸膛。狼们在处理过快的侵蚀的同时，还要去处理同胞的尸体。这种太过悲哀的气氛逐渐开始剥夺他们的意志，衰弱的进程加剧。头狼自己也意识到了这一点，那些曾经的幻觉又开始出现了，而且更加清晰。  
那晚入夜，疲惫的狼们蜷缩在要塞的各处，头狼坐在篝火前，凝视着燃烧的火焰。他感觉有谁在盯着他，抬眼时看见不远处，有名队员将眼神隐匿在尖帽子的阴影下，但他能察觉到对方在观察他，似乎想等他睡着。他沉默了一会儿，起身走过去，对方的身体明显一抖，他靠近时发现他的身边放着个鼓鼓囊囊的背包，显然不太正常。头狼走到他的面前，保持了一个安全的距离停下脚步，缓缓地坐了下来。  
霍克伍德。他难得地先开口了，叫了对方的名字。  
队员察觉到想蒙混过关不太可能，硬着头皮坐直，做出一副如梦初醒的样子：队长？还没睡吗？  
霍克伍德谨慎地选择了措辞，头盔下的眼睛还盯着他。他调整了一下坐姿，往周围看了看：没有人注意到这边，要塞外也没有月亮。他深吸了口气，把头盔摘了下来，又把面罩解开，他一向不喜欢正面示人，但此时或许是被某种气氛感染，他觉得有这样做的必要。  
他说：霍克伍德，你有没有做过什么不错的梦？  
狼显然没有想到是这样的问题，张着嘴呆住了，半晌才回过神来，有些答非所问：……你问这个做什么？梦不是人人都会做的事吗……成为英雄、成为王——那些遥不可及的东西。你……。他猛地想起面前的人已经长久不曾有过安稳的睡眠，膝盖碰到身边的背包，发出一声瓶子碰撞的清脆响声，他察觉到对方应该是注意到了自己的异常，但看上去并没有苛责自己的意思，语气也随之低落了：……我啊，不过是个一事无成的家伙罢了。那位英雄不是也牺牲在对抗深渊的道路上了吗？那可是英雄！像我们这样的人又怎么可能和他比肩，迟早也会被深渊吞噬……  
于是他又问了一遍：你有没有做过什么不错的梦？  
……。队员看着他，确认了几遍他确实还保有理智，最终深深地叹了口气：我梦见过宽敞明亮的地方，那里灯光摇曳，人们载歌载舞，唱着民谣；我坐在角落里，喝一杯带泡沫的酒，周围有一群朋友，我们商议去哪里旅行，他们说要去遥远的地方……。他好像也有点放松了：……你呢？  
很久很久以前……忘记多久，我梦见我站在森林里。头狼回答。法兰的森林，青翠又有活力，树木遮天蔽日，水湾清澈见底。狼从林中探出脑袋，漫山遍野都是狼。我站在那里，和狼对视。  
霍克伍德苦笑：你真是个怪家伙，明明平时都不说话，今天的话格外多。  
他也跟着笑了一下：偶尔也会想知道其他人在想什么。你的梦很不错，或许去遥远的地方也不错。  
霍克伍德盯着他，眼中里有震惊，也有恐慌，但最后慢慢地平静了。面前的人表情平和，又开始变得沉默，只是看着他，就像他所熟悉的那样。他的手微微攥紧，再逐渐松开：真是可悲，薪王也好，诅咒也罢……有够烂的！他的语气突然变得激烈，又强行压抑着：到底在坚持些什么？事态已经不可挽回了吧！你不会以为凭我们就真的能和深渊抗衡？我已经受够了，已经……反复的噩梦也好，被侵蚀也好……我无法……不，根本就、不可能——  
不可能向自己人挥剑吗？头狼说。  
……。他沉默，喉头动了一下，嗓音染上了些许的凄凉：狼的剑不该向着彼此。没救了。  
头狼低着眼睛，不知道是回答还是自言自语：我们只剩这条路了。  
你杀死那些狼的时候。霍克伍德的喉咙嘶哑着问他。你杀死那些狼的时候，没有一点感觉吗？  
头狼的声音也低下去：……我没有别的办法。  
两个人都垂着脑袋无声地对坐，霍克伍德的拳头攥得死紧，护手上的金属发出摩擦的声响，头狼的声音已经微小到几乎难以察觉，但在寂静的要塞之中依旧十分地清晰：那些狼啊，我没法忘掉他们的眼睛……森林，狼群，法兰的一切，于我而言都……我向着我的队长和老狼立下过誓言，要比任何人都坚强，要走到无法走下去为止……。感情的外泄对他来说极度地罕见，他却突然露出一个有些悲哀的笑容来：狼群不能没有头狼，这是头狼的责任和宿命，而我还没有走到终点。  
对方没有接话。  
头狼站起来，重新整理了着装，扣回面罩和头盔，背过身去：今晚没有月亮，看来可以尝试一下做个不错的梦。我先去休息了。  
晚安。他想了想又补上了一句：保重。  
霍克伍德注视着他离开的背影，在漫长的沉默里，他看着他熄灭了要塞中的火光。今晚没有月亮，一丝光亮都不会渗入要塞中。头狼面朝着墙壁安静地躺下，在黑暗中睁着眼睛。过了一会儿他听见背后窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，有人走到他的身后，站在他的旁边。  
别输啊。那个人说。  
他没有说话，假装睡着了。  
脚步声逐渐远去，要塞虚掩的大门发出轻响，燃尽的柴薪只剩些微余烬，乘风而来又随风而去，脱队者沉默着离开，不会留下一丝一毫的痕迹。

幽魂们还没有回来，大规模的侵蚀却先于他们到来。  
他在队伍中待过的岁月已经难以计数，经历的别离不能简单地列举，灵魂之中依旧有细微的火焰在燃烧，相比曾经，他们已经衰弱了太多。深渊会趁虚而入，从暗影之中，从梦境深处，从不可视的角落里向狼伸出利爪，引诱他们向下沉去。他对这些太过了解，正是为了抵抗侵蚀，他才一步步地失去了睡眠的机会，以意志去对抗那股强大的威胁。注视深渊者亦被深渊注视，履行职责的同时，融入血中的异变蛰伏许久，一旦发作就不可收拾。  
起初，他们还能回忆起以前的流程，将被侵蚀者处决后抬到外面，在满地的腐臭中找出一块好些的地方，用火焰将尸体焚烧。白色的遗骨被埋进土壤，作为战士回归森林的证明。但后来侵蚀加剧，与深渊的畸形物的战斗变得棘手，谁也不能确认身边的战友下一秒是否会突然发狂，毫无征兆，但来得迅猛。他们开始草草地将尸体抬出要塞焚烧，再后来已经来不及逐个处理，最后连“焚烧”都来不及。不安的阴影开始笼罩整个狼群，气氛绝望得开始让人窒息，即使是头狼也对此无能为力，这是他年复一年不断经历的事情，倘若有拯救被侵蚀者的方法，他也绝不会放任那些狼们无辜死去。  
要塞大门打开的最后一天里，他们处理掉了三匹狼，尸体胡乱倒在地上，被人抬到角落堆好。这样的煎熬已经有过一段时间，狼们脸上疲惫，清理在围猎中留下的伤口。头狼站在要塞的中间，抬眼注视角落里的尸体——那些都是倒下的战士们，但谁也不知道什么时候会再起身。处刑者向来由他担当，每一次的杀戮都像是折磨，在他停滞的心脏上留下重击。头狼未来得及伤感，背后突然传来咆哮声，伴随着队友的惊叫，他本能地甩开匕首格挡，但他也察觉到自己的反应变钝了。对方动作极快，大剑的剑尖猛地砸上他的肩膀，他感到一股酸麻感迅速漫遍全身，手不由自主一松，剑和短刀落到了地上，叮当。  
那匹发狂的狼钻了他的空档，猛地扑到他的身上，他被重重地压倒，后脑磕到地砖，砰地一声。他的手臂举起来试图反击。用力地把身上的人推开，被侵蚀者的力气大得惊人，嘴里是不成词句的咆哮，像是野兽一样妄图撕咬他。其他的狼想要上前，向来沉默的头狼突然发出一声破音的呼喝：别过来！！  
所有人都吓到了，这一声实在太过出乎意料，明明刚刚都沉浸在别离的悲伤之中，现在突如其来的袭击和队长的咆哮变成两重的震慑，狼群在震惊之余缓缓围住他们，提防着发狂者的动作。手无寸铁的头狼死死掐住对方的手腕，用力地向上掰开，他做了其他的判断，他不想再杀下去了。不知是施力时带来的压抑，还是太久没有说过话的缘故，他的嗓音嘶哑得骇人：醒一醒……醒一醒！你是法兰的狼！他一边挣扎一边试图再呼喊一次：不要沉下去……不要看着它！会回不来的！醒一醒啊！！  
他感觉压制自己的力道一松，对方似乎停止了进攻，头狼以为在千钧一发之时唤回了队友的理智，抬头时对上一双血红的眼睛。浑浊的眼瞳中倒映着自己绝望的表情，带血的眼泪从眼角缓缓渗出，狼咬着牙挤出最后的话语，声音飘忽：……队长。  
头狼的肩上别着的匕首被抽出来，狼颤抖着将它握进他的手中，抵在自己的咽喉上：队、长——这最后一声几乎带血，充满了凄哀的祈求。头狼第一次感到了深入骨髓的冰冷，向来沉静而果断的他竟然也开始犹豫了。下一秒狼彻底失去了理智，高扬起头嘶吼一声，向着他的喉管撕咬而去，周遭的队员大惊失色：队长！  
刀尖刺透喉管的声音很轻——嗤。血液溅出的声音也很轻——噗呲。他维持着举着匕首的姿势，睁开被血糊住的眼睛，感受着血肉的重量轻轻地落在自己的身上——啪。他的另一只手抬起来，拥抱死去的狼的身躯，克制着发出叹息，未干的血顺着手腕落下来，染湿他的手甲，浸到他的骨头里去。头狼深深地吸了一口气，身体竟然也开始发抖，他想保持着冷静，把牙关咬得很紧，却感觉喉头中有什么在翻涌。无数的回忆突如其来地被从深暗之处挖起，那些死去的狼的面容逐个变得清晰，匕首脱离手掌，他的手慢慢落下去，覆盖在眼睛上，咆哮声最终不可抑制地爆发出来，悲哀而凄厉，不知是在喊给谁听。  
他的愤怒突如其来，又去得很快，以一种惊人的自制力克制住自己，迅速地平静下来。头狼在发泄过后依旧是头狼，没有人去询问刚刚他为何如此地异样、他的悲号声因谁而起。众人都保持着默契，无声地在他的面前站好。狼群看着他，与他对视，他已经从地上起身，重新站直了，尖帽子下的表情如常，又恢复了原本的模样。  
……门。他说。  
那扇敞开的大门在轰鸣声中被缓缓关闭，要塞的穹顶落下一束淡淡的光辉，照在倒下的狼的身上。他的手还沾着血，液体滴滴答答地落在地面，在安静得骇人的要塞中显得格外突兀。他抬眼看了看周围，队员们都看向他，常年一道作战的默契，即使队长一言不发，他们也知道自己即将面对的是什么了。侵蚀得太快，来不及逐个处理，来不及等待迷失的处刑者们归来，与深渊战斗至今的他们面对了无数的敌人，最终面对的却是自己。沉默的队长与队员们对视，还是说了一句话：……抱歉。  
头狼要领导剩余的狼继续与深渊战斗下去……狼群不能没有头狼，头狼的意志要足够坚强，头狼要一直走到再也无法走下去为止。没有人知道被侵蚀者会在什么时候丧失理智，也没人知道究竟有几人已经被污染，或许整个狼群都被污染 也说不定……他早在多年前就不敢睡下去，现在连小憩都变得恐怖起来，闭上眼睛满是深暗的血色，不可见底的深渊将狼们吞噬殆尽。他只能坐在篝火旁，借凝视跳跃的火焰来驱散愈来愈清晰的焦躁感。狼们擅长成群狩猎，将猎物的体力削弱对他们来说不是难事，但致命的一剑谁都不肯刺下去——那可是相伴无数岁月的朝夕相处的战友，既然共享了狼的血液，就是被狼血维系的同胞。谁会向兄弟姐妹拔剑相向，谁又愿意亲手弑杀深爱的人们。这件事情必须有人去做，他不用和任何人商议就接过了这个职责。他的剑术精准、锋利、不留感情、一击毙命，能毫不偏差地刺穿胸膛，减去不必要的痛苦。血迸溅在他的皮甲上，濡湿他披风的下摆，直到手上沾满了再也洗不净的血，终于在他挥剑时，有人抓住了他的手腕。  
队长！狼们说：……交给我们。  
这场狼群的自相残杀已经一发不可收拾。狼们不愿让头狼一人背负沉重的诀别，放下了最后一丝对过去的眷恋，以对抗自己为优先。怎样让猎物失去力气，攻击哪里能一击毙命，这些是他们都掌握的课程，但没人料到这门学问要用在自己的身上。狼的脚步与金属撞击声响彻于昏暗的要塞，血液与哀伤，尸骸与别离，意志坚强如头狼，也能清晰地感受到深渊开始相伴于身侧，试图蚕食他残存的理智。杀掉。鬼魅般的声音在耳边低语。杀掉！这腐朽的世界还有什么可眷恋，你们的战斗没有任何意义！眼神空洞的战士们游走在他的身边，径直穿透他的身体，走在淡光下消散。杀掉——就算是你也迟早会变成这个下场，坚持些什么呢！不如早些沉沦下去……或许还能得到解脱！入夜时那些幻影聚集在篝火旁，他站在那里，凝视着燃烧的火光，周围坐着尖帽子红披风的狼，每只都没有眼睛，黑漆漆的眼窝看着他。他与他们对视，看着血液从他们身上的伤痕中流出，看着他们伸出不成人形的手，抓住自己的披风下摆。队长，队长。他们嘶哑地喊着他，捂着被洞开的胸膛，枯瘦的指节死死地拽着他：队长……。他开始恍惚地思考那些被杀死的狼们是否会感到疼痛；被击杀的那一刻如果取回了理智，又会作何感想。要塞里堆满了来不及处理的尸体，只能依靠反复的杀戮来平息。曾经他坐在这里，注视着狼们在远处嬉闹，篝火旁有人谈天说地，举起金橙色的瓶子干杯，火光照在剑上闪闪发亮。而如今，尸骸遍野血流成河，他和仅存的队友们靠在一起，时刻提防有人被侵蚀、有人再度起身……已经不会再说话了。  
我还得走更远才行。他想。狼群不能没有头狼……我还不能倒下，至少，要等到能够予以解脱者的到来……  
仅仅是一瞬，借着要塞穹顶落下的光，他似乎看见了血红的夕阳。遥远的城中，钟声响起来了。

要塞的大门被闯入者打开时，只剩下一匹还算清醒的狼。他站在尸堆上，用力刺穿了队友的胸膛，回头时无法对焦的眼中看见光从要塞的外面照进来。啊，是新的狼……职责唤起他久违的理性，身为队长，应该给予新人考验才是。他是队长，他是头狼，他要比任何人都更加坚强，那些队员的影子站在他的两旁，他艰难地挺直身体站定，将剑举起，行了队礼。这位挑战者比想象中强大，躲避攻击的时机恰到好处，能机敏地找到反击的空档，一旦攻击就不留情面。他仿佛回到了遥远的过去，那时法兰的森林还未荒芜腐败，总有些人追随着英雄的脚步来到这里，希望成为狼群中的一员。他和队友们要走出一人去试探对方的实力，通过试炼的人得到狼群的欢迎，热闹地打闹成一团；未通过试炼的人垂头丧气，有好心的狼会递上一份原素汤，送他离开这片森林。那时没有如此惨烈的侵蚀，没有满地的腐臭和尸骨，没有悲壮的自相残杀……狼们向着火焰与阳光，诉说自己辉煌而遥不可及的幻梦，表达对英雄的赞美，并希望有朝一日自己也能像他一样。老练的狼，爱笑的狼，凶恶的狼，向光的狼，高歌的狼，逐萤的狼……狼的孩子们投于烈火之中，倒在征战深渊的道路上，那么现在……现在是结束这个悲哀的故事的时候了吗？“你”会结束这一切吗？  
他被击倒时冒出了危险的想法。眼前的人重整架势，依旧在防备他。很好，不错，“你”合格了。那么接下来是第一个任务……他的手指虚弱地动了一下，视线变得模糊，经历了那么久的岁月和挣扎，也该到极限了。狼群中有很多狼，每匹狼都不一样，但狼群是一体的：思想是一体的，行动是一体的，血也是一体的。寂静的要塞中迎来了漫长时光中久违的盛大场景，自所有尸骸之上升起的暗红血液开始向着他汇聚而来，带着细小的火星，在灿烂中变成火光。他在混沌中还能听到些只言片语：交给你了；结束一切吧；辛苦啦；想回家……队长；队长；队长……无数的声音对他低语，死去的同胞们送上最后征战的祝福。狼的力量，血的力量，火的力量——红色的光自剑中燃烧，他缓缓地撑起身体，将缠绕着火焰的长剑甩开。与此同时一道燃烧的是漆黑的深暗，在最后的理智中，他突然笑起来了。  
火焰将一切燃烧殆尽，他的视线中是铺天盖地的赤红，随后世界安静下来。

——狼站在森林里。  
法兰的森林生机盎然，树木向着高处伸展。漂亮又清澈的水湾中，青翠的绿花草在风中摇曳。他茫然地环顾四周，发现自己站在那小小的高坡上，阳光把一切照得明亮，金色的光辉温柔又安详。是森林，是故乡，是遥远而不可及的、只有旧梦里才会见到的地方。他抬眼时看见面前的影子，法兰的老狼蹲坐在他的面前，凌厉的眼神注视着他，他想了想，走上前去郑重地跪下。  
老狼没有动静，他也没有说话。他本来就不太爱说话，现在更不知道该如何开口了。良久，他感觉面前的巨兽动了动，狼的头颅低下来，轻轻地蹭了蹭他。  
——队长！  
呼啸的风一样奔来的队友们从后面揽住他的肩膀，撞得他向前猛地一晃。老狼甩着尾巴，收敛了利齿，凶恶的嘴角上扬，似乎在笑。队长！那些狼吵嚷起来，挨个往他这边凑，他被挤得扑到地上，头盔掉出去、面罩也开了。队长、队长！狼们热闹地呼喊着，他的大半张脸露在外面，他不习惯这样，慌慌张张想要赶紧整理好仪容，抬眼时却看见他的队员们围着他，眼中满是热切和期待，雀跃着细小的火苗。  
队长。他们轻轻说。  
头狼咬紧了嘴唇。他想说点什么，但是他太久不说话了，一时之间竟然有些磕磕巴巴：我……抱歉、你们……。不知是词穷还是声带的僵硬，他只感觉有东西梗在喉头，酸涩得难受，情绪陡然变得复杂，喜悦，悲痛，放松，怀念……如同被打翻的颜料罐子，胡乱浇在他的眼中。那些面容太过清晰，哪怕只是一眼都能回忆起曾经历的过去，死去的狼们都在这里，没有伤口，没有血迹，干干净净。太多的话语想要陈述，太多的思念想要倾诉，太多的痛苦想要宣泄，太多的遗憾未能出口。但最终，他只说了一句话——  
我……是个好队长吗？  
狼们站在山坡上，漫山遍野的鲜红披风在风中飘扬，尖尖的帽子反射着阳光，大剑被扛在肩膀，上面满是创伤。离他最近的人向后退了几步，将剑举起来行了队礼，身后的人照做，身后的身后亦是如此——所有人的剑尖指向他，所有人都变得安静而肃穆，这是欢迎头狼回归的仪式，是他们共同的、无言的回答。漫山遍野的狼看着他，所有的灵魂汇聚于此处，跨越漫长的时间，来到这片森林中安眠，如今安息的光辉张开无形的双臂，只等他投身于其中。他哽咽了一下，终于干脆放开手脚，什么也顾不上，向着狼群奔跑而去，放声高呼：  
法兰的狼们啊！他喊道：全部都结束了……与深渊的战斗也结束了……接下来交给后继者们，我们可以休息了……  
——我回来了！  
滂沱的泪水被归队的欢呼声掩埋，剑刃也在此时刺穿胸口发出钝响。无名的灰烬隐约觉得那传说中的薪王掩藏在头盔下的眼睛在笑，躯壳倒下的一瞬，灵魂与柴薪落在他的手中，灿烂蓬勃，火焰明亮，细小的火星迎着风飘向穹顶的光。他站在原地沉默了片刻，模仿着那位深渊监视者的动作，行了一个队礼。  
头狼在死去时并没有感到丝毫的痛苦——他早已随着狼群奔跑的方向，回到了遥远的故乡。以狼血起誓，以英雄之传奇为道标，他久经苦难、遍体鳞伤、走过漫长而漫长的道路、咽下满溢的泪水与绝望。如今，血染的誓言终以一生为信物贯彻到底，洁白之花开在了他伤痕累累的灵魂上，燃烧的火焰在寂静中慢慢地熄灭，而多年未曾安眠过的狼终于可以平稳地睡下去了。


End file.
